


Pokemon High School

by emopaul56



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Cross-Post, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gay Character, Gen, Heterosexual Character, Humor, M/M, Pyramid King Brandon is Paul's dad i will fight you, friend drama, relationship drama, representation of a diverse range of sexual orientations, this is hilarious i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emopaul56/pseuds/emopaul56
Summary: Join our familiar cast of characters as they journey through the twists and turns of high school! This is a fanfiction in video form - the characters' dialogue will appear over screenshots from the anime. This series will follow the main character Iris and her classmates through all 4 years of high school.Most recent chapter: Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 10: N’s Graduation Situation! - Its the end of the school year. That means N is almost graduate. But he doesnt want high school to end because he doesnt want to face the real world. Can he avoid his problems and they go away? Meanwhile, his other classmates have problems of their own.***On haiatus for a bit***
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Citron | Clemont & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Dent | Cilan & Iris, Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Hikari | Dawn & Kouhei | Conway, Hikari | Dawn & Shinji | Paul, Joui | Nurse Joy/Dent | Cilan, Jun | Barry & Shinji | Paul, Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak, Lilie | Lillie/Moon (Pokemon Adventures), N | Natural Harmonia Gropius & Touko | Hilda, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Shuu | Drew, Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore & Langley | Georgia, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena
Kudos: 10





	1. Episode 1: My First Day

**Author's Note:**

> hay guys! This is cross-posted from youtube! I thought i might get more viewers here ya know? Sit back and enjoy the ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode One: My First Day - Iris manages to make friends at her new school despite her trust issues.

  
  



	2. Episode 2: Bullies in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Two: Bullies in Paradise - One of Iris's new friends, May, is dealing with a bullying issue.
> 
> Episode Trigger Warnings: fat shaming, bullying, mentions of teen pregnancy.

  
  



	3. Episode 3: Love is in the Air!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Three: Love is in the Air! - Dawn's successful first date with resident emo kid Paul inspires Drew to finally confess to May. Meanwhile, will Misty and Serena's friendship survive their feud over Ash's heart?
> 
> UPDATE: So APPARENTLY WMG blocked this video on behalf of Giant because we hecking used Roundabout at the end of the video for 10 seconds. So I removed that so you gotta use your imagine to pretend that that plays at the end.

  
  



	4. Episode 4: The Student Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Four: The Student Teacher - Hearing her friends discuss the way their crushes make them feel leads Iris to realize how she really feels about student teacher Cilan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your ready for some egg puns.

  
  



	5. Episode 5 Part 1: The New New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two quite, new students join the school, and Iris begins to realize they have a lot in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: mentions of dog fighting, aggregious filler

  
  



	6. Episode 5 Part 2: The New New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Five, part 2: The New New Kid - Two quite, new students join the school, and Iris begins to realize they have a lot in common. One of them faces bullying due to the mysterious cuts on his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: oh boy let me tell you...  
> Abusive mother (cough Lusamine cough), stereotyping emos, mentions of self harm

  
  



	7. Episode 6: SOS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Six: SOS! - Gladion has run away from home, leading Lillie to face more abuse than ever. Iris struggles to make sure her new friends end up with a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: more mentions of abusive parents, child abuse (physical abuse and starving), suicide joke (but he gets called out for it)

  
  



	8. Episode 7: Dad's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students bring their dad to school for the day. Iris tries to show everyone that Drayden is cooler than Ash's stupid Dad.


	9. Episode 8: For the Love of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Paul have hit a rocky point in their relationship. Serena and Conway insist that it has become abusive, while May and Misty disagree. It's up to Iris to figure out the truth. Meanwhile, Ash insists he doesn't need a girlfriend as long as he has his platonic best friend Clemont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warnings: mentions of emotionally abusive relationships, heteronormativity

  



	10. Episode 9: Don't Get Left Behind!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teachers want to promote Max a grade - again. But he doesn't want to leave his friends and family behind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Wanings: implied neglectful patent

  



	11. Episode 10 - Irises Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last episode of season 1, and season 2 will begin some time soon!  
> In this episode, Iris does not go to school... Her past has come to haunt her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: child abuse!!!!, implied physical abuse, kids locked in a room all day, emotional manipulation, use of religion to justify abuse


	12. ***CHATROOM BONUS EPISODE***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonis episode for Season 1!!!!!!! It's a chatroom!

  
  



	13. Episode 11: It’s on like Diddy Kong!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing... Poke high school session too! More character, more action, more drama! Today, in Episode 11: It’s on like Diddy Kong! Ash beats Paul in a fight, and Barry is suspicion of some cheep tactics being used?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 2!!!

  
  



	14. Episode 12: Drama in the Drama Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 12: Drama in the Drama Club - A school play sounds fun - or does it??? Tensions arise when May steels the main roll from estemed child actress Serena!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warnings: ghosting, toxic friendships

  
  



	15. Episode 13: Hatching up some Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 13: Hatching up some Teamwork - Being a parent even to a egg is harder then it looks. How will the eggs fare with arguing parents, neglectful parents and just plain bad parents!
> 
> P.S. R.I.P the real John Conway :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warnings: gary is the embodiment of toxic masculinity, homophobia, manslaughter of a pokemon (pokemon abortion?)

  
  



	16. Episode 14: The Science Un-Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 14: The Science Un-Fair - Two highly competetive science teachers duke it out through there students - no pressure or anything!

  
  



	17. Episode 15: PDA vs. the PTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 15: PDA vs. the PTA - When rumors spread thru out the school about two teachers dating, students and parents are concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warnings: EXTREME HOMOPHOBIA, religious homophobia
> 
> But dont worry you guys its a happy ending!!

  
  



	18. Episode 16: Bye Bye Pikachu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 16: Bye Bye Pikachu - Clemont is left in charge of Pikachu for the day. What could go wrong? Will the shy nerd be able to stand up to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some relateable content XD

  
  



	19. Episode 17: Who Dawn it? A Murder Mistery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn never shows up to school on Monday. Its up to her classmates to investigate if murder is a foot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warnings: major character death???, stalking

  
  



	20. Episode 18, part I: I Prom-ise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prom is just around the corner and eveyone rushes to find a date! The most unexpected people might get dates and the most expected ones might don’t!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: multiple prom dates/cheating, minor emotional manipulation

  
  



	21. Episode 18, Part 2: I Prom-ise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prom does not go as smoothly as planned….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: multiple prom dates/cheating (again), mentions of disease, hitting on the teacher

  
  



	22. Episode 19: Paul has a problem!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 19: Paul has a problem! - The students have a fundraiser but find that selling is harder then it looks, especilly if someone else keeps beats you to the sales! Meanwhile, Barry confronts Paul about his drug addiction. 
> 
> Alternate titles: That’s the Way the Poffin Crumbles or Barry’s Wake Up Call!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Trigger Warnings: mentions of drug use, mental illness, Looker is a cop (not happens but i thought i would mention it), dysfunctional family relationships, friends fighting

  
  



	23. Episode 20: Forbidden Love! (SEASON 2 FINAL!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 20: Forbidden Love! - Georgias backstory is revealed in this thrilling flashback session finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: public humiliation, bullying, mentions of teen pregnancy

  
  



	24. Season 2 Bonus Episode: Ashley Crashes a Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASONS TOO BONUS!!! HYPEEEEE! in this fun packed episode iris has her first sleepover. but thing quickly get out off hand when the party is crashed by none other then ASHLEY! (ash crossdressing) This episode includes AT LEAST 1 KISS so click now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: cross-dressing, underage kissing, accidental kissing

  
  



	25. Pokemon High School Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per poplar demand, here are the deleted seens! Oh and btw before you ask, all of them are cannon accept the last one is not. Enjoy! Session 3 will be out soon i am already working on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: extreme second hand embarassment, mentions of drug use, cringe

  
  



	26. Season 3 Episode 1: First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 1: First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage! - Join Iris and her classmates in the tail end of summer at… a wedding?! Meanwhile, Barry’s mental health spirals out of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: unrequited love, weddings, sexual harassment, depression

  
  



	27. Season 3 Episode 2: No Crying in the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 2: No Crying in the Club - When Iris and the other juniors are forced to join an extercuriculer club, tensions are high. Barry still has unresolved feelings, but Dawn has a plan to force the two ex-best friends to work it out. Meanwhile, Ash has lady troubles in science club.
> 
> Alt Title: Barry Comes out of the Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warnings: sexual harassment (don't worry they get called out on it)

  
  



	28. Season 3 Episode 3: Catfishing for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 3: Catfishing for Love - Computer class turns into shananagan class. Gary falls in love with a misterious internet girl, but Drew is worried that his friend is being catfished! Gladion has issues too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: Catfishing, gangs, littering, drama

  
  



	29. Season 3 Episode 4: Misty’s Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 4: Misty’s Pity Party - Misty’s classmates finally confront her for her bossy personality. Can she win her friends back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: gangs, clowns, mild bullying

  
  



	30. Season 3 Episode 5: Where is the Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 5: Where is the Love? - When Dawn’s mom (Cynthia is this AU) gets a new boyfriend, exes(?) Dawn and Paul must work together to break them up. May needs advise for her parant’s divorce, but luckily Iris starts an advise collumn talk show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Trigger Warnings: stalking, divorce, vague posting, controlling friends

  
  



	31. Season 3 MIDSEASON BONUS! Mirror Cave!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 MIDSEASON BONUS! Mirror Cave!!! - The Poke High Junior Class takes a feild trip to Mirror cave. But it turns into a feld trip gone wrong when May and Drew get sucked through a portal and into an opposite parallel dimension! Will they make it back to reality!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epidose trigger warnings: mirror N is very violent...

  
  



	32. Season 3 Episode 6: Lusamine’s Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 6: Lusamine’s Revenge - Lillie gets kidnapped and Gladion is nowhere to be seen. Can Iris bring this family back together, before Lillie becomes Killie?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warning: kidnapping, implied/referenced child abuse, guns, using pokemon moves on a human

  
  



	33. Season 3 Episode 7: Parent Slash Guardian Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 7: Parent Slash Guardian Day - The long awaited Dad’s Day Part II, this time more policatly corect XD Or is it, because a certain commie-hating boomer *ruins* the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warnings: daddy issues, misgendering, mild misogeny, controlling parent, boomer who is living in the cold war and hates communists

  
  



	34. Season 3 Episode 8: More Than Just a Waifu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 8: More Than Just a Waifu - Serena is about to make her acting debut, but does she have what it takes. Conway seems to think so, as he and Brock stalk - I mean support her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warnings: stalking, peeping toms, objectification of woman, mansplaining, ignorence of asexuality, white knighting, "nice" guys, backstabbing (metaphoricly), ghosting a friend, verbal bullying

  
  



	35. Season 3 Episode 9: Foreign Exchange Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 9: Foreign Exchange Students - New faces come to Poke High for a Foriegn exchange student week. Will Silver and Paul hit it off, or hit each other? Meanwhile, a certin white-haired boy has a huuuge crush on a certin green haired boy's girlfriends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warnings: some misoginy, hau slaps gladion's butt without permission, evil Ash

  
  



	36. Season 3 Episode 10: N’s Graduation Situation! **SEASON 3 FINALE***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon High School Season 3 Episode 10: N’s Graduation Situation! - Its the end of the school year. That means N is almost graduate. But he doesnt want high school to end because he doesnt want to face the real world. Can he avoid his problems and they go away? Meanwhile, his other classmates have problems of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode trigger warnings: halucinations, or are they????, emotional abuse, PTSD, basically ghetsis lol

  
  



End file.
